And In This Moment, There's Only You
by MusicLover011
Summary: Rachel has broken up with Finn. No one knows why. But Quinn is there for her. In more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there. This is my first story. I am a fan of Rachel and Quinn getting together, so this is just a small, awesome taste of what it might would be like. Enjoy! And let me know what you think.**_

Ever since Rachel broke up with Finn, she's been acting a little off. Like her mind is somewhere else. She didn't tell anyone why they broke up, but everyone can tell that Finn is taking it hard. So that's why Quinn has invited her to her house so they can practice their new duet. "If this doesn't cheer her up, I don't know what will." Quinn thought while getting the living room cleared out so they can have somewhere to dance. Quinn continued to be lost in her thoughts, happy that no one is here but her. A few minutes after nine, Rachel knocked at the door. There she stood, hair loosely down, wearing a simple but cute low-cut shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The two exchanged greetings as Quinn led her from the door to the living room. Immediately, Rachel started talking about all the different ideas that they could do, ranging from what song to what style of dance they should do. But Quinn just couldn't take her eyes off her. She had always had feelings for Rachel, but never knew how to go about it. Besides, Rachel is straight. It's not like she'd have a chance. After a while, Rachel stopped talking and looked at Quinn. "What?" Rachel asked, with a look of uncertainty crossing her face. "Nothing. I just like listening to your ideas. You look so cute when your talking about your ideas." Quinn stated, then quickly stood up to get a drink. Rachel looked down and blushed. Quinn walked back into the room and sat down on the couch beside Rachel. "Rachel... Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked quietly. "Yes, of course." Rachel said with a small smile and looked at her. "Why did you and Finn break up?" Quinn questioned, hoping she doesn't upset Rachel.

"I figured you'd ask me this... I don't know. Well, actually, I do. I told him that I thought we should break up because of our two very different career paths. But to tell you the truth... I just wasn't happy anymore. At first I thought he was handsome, funny, and sweet. But after a while, it just kind of faded and I realized that I really didn't FEEL anything for him. I was with him because it was convenient. I never meant to hurt him like that, but I knew I couldn't keep dragging it out..." Rachel chocked out t he last part before she started to burst into tears. That sight alone about broke Quinn's heart. Quinn reached for her and Rachel fell into her arms, trying her best not to sob. "I wish I could make it better for you. I understand how your feeling." Quinn said while she stroked Rachel's hair. "And another thing... I also realized that I have feelings for someone else. But I know I'd never have a chance with them." Rachel barely got out before crying some more. "I know how that is too." Quinn whispered. "You have got to tell her." Quinn thought to herself before taking a deep breath. By now, Rachel's sobs have reduced to just tears.

"You wanna know who I have feelings for, no matter who I'm with?" Quinn questions nervously, playing with the end of her shirt. Rachel gives her a questioning look, but nods for her to continue. "I have the biggest crush on... This amazing girl. There's just no words that can describe her. She's beautiful. Has the cutest smile. And when she sings... It's mind blowing." Quinn says in a slight hurry, her nerves getting really bad now. "May I ask who it is?" Rachel asks, not looking at Quinn. "...You..." She says before scooting away from Rachel a little bit. Rachel sat there for a few seconds, too stunned to speak. All she could do was look at Quinn and blush. "I never thought... Quinn, I never thought you felt that way about me. All these years... " Rachel says quietly, processing all that's going on right now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I wasn't thinking. I..." Quinn stammers as she gets up from where she's sitting. Rachel quickly catches her hand and pulls her slowly back to the couch. "No. I mean, it's fine that you said that. Because... I have a huge crush on you too. All these years, I just never thought I'd get a chance with you. I mean, your a cheerleader, your gorgeous, your talented... I thought there's no way you'd go for someone like me. " Rachel says while scooting closer to Quinn. "Your one to talk. Your too amazing for words..." Quinn says as she leans in closer towards Rachel. They kissed, at that moment forgetting about anything and everyone but what they were feeling and doing right now. When they finally broke off from the kiss, they both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright. So here we go again. I would just like to say, I haven't really been keeping up with the show this season. So forgive me if I write something that's already happened or is backwards. Again, thanks! Enjoy!**_

It has been a month since that night. Or as Quinn likes to call it, THE night. When she first kissed Rachel, that is. Since this week was their spring break, they had spent a lot of time together, mainly talking and exchanging small kisses here and there. They hadn't really done anything else because... Well, they didn't really know how to go about it. But Quinn knew one thing, for sure. She'd have to make the first move if they wanted to go further into the physical part of a relationship. "A relationship... Is that what this is?" Quinn asked herself, sitting on her bed, texting Rachel. She wants a relationship with Rachel. She knows that for a fact... But should they be in a actual relationship? For one thing, there'd be all the drama stirred up in the school. I mean, sure, there is Kurt and Blaine. Then Brittany and Santana. This is different though. Plus, her parents would go crazy if it got out... "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there..." Quinn muttered and went downstairs to let Rachel in.

As soon as she opened the door, she forgot all about the thoughts that had plagued her earlier, as a grin spread across her face. Rachel was smiling that award-winning smile and shut the door behind her. "Hey beautiful." Rachel said and pecked her on the lips. "Hey yourself." Quinn said playfully and took her hand as she lead her up the stairs. Thankfully, Quinn's parents were out again, so they had the house to themselves. For a while, they just laid in Quinn's bed, cuddling and talking about school and their plans in life. "I hate to get all serious but... For a while there, you picked on me constantly. And now you say you like me... I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you've liked me all this time, why did you treat me so badly?" Rachel asked with a uncertainty in her voice. This was a touchy subject, and she knew it.

Quinn sighed and sat up a little in the bed. "Rachel... I really am sorry about that. I can't justify everything that I did, but I can tell you some of my reasons for it. Part of it was that I was very frustrated with my feelings for you. Because at first, I didn't want to even like you, let alone like you-like you. But whenever I saw you with Finn, I would get so jealous. I thought it was because you had Finn and I didn't... But after I got back together with him, I realized I still wasn't happy. I picked on you because I thought you weren't good enough for Finn when really, I thought it wasn't fair that he could have you and I couldn't. That's not the only reason, but that's the main reason. " Quinn paused, taking Rachel's hand in hers and looked into her eyes.

"You've got to believe me, I feel terrible about it now. If I could take it back, I would. I like you Rachel. A lot. " Quinn whispered the last part and looked down to their intertwined fingers. "Quinn... Please look at me." Rachel said. Quinn obliged and Rachel put her free hand on Quinn's cheek. "I like you too. And right now, that's all that matters. And I'd like to show the the other feelings you make me feel..." at that last part, Rachel looked at Quinn with such smoldering passion, Quinn didn't even think. She acted.

_**Alright, I would put the sex scene but that will be for the next chapter. I would love for you to read it, but I understand that some readers might not want to. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright guys. The moment you've been waiting for. Enjoy.**_

You know, the saying really is true. Women know what women want. And all Quinn wanted to do right now was make Rachel feel like she's never felt before. Quinn pushed Rachel flat on the bed, mounting her as she pinned her arms down above her head. "Are you sure about this Rachel?" Quinn asked, but knew she wouldn't say no. Rachel simply smirked and nodded. With this invitation, Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel, both of them hungry with passion. She made her way down to Rachel's neck, biting it, as Rachel sighed out in pleasure. Quinn knew what she was doing. She let go of Rachel's arms so she could tear off her shirt. Rachel tore off Quinn's shirt as well, and immediately unhooked her bra. Quinn ripped off Rachel's bra. Then once again, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and slid them above her head. She was in control, and loving every minute of it. Quinn began making out with Rachel, her tongue exploring her mouth, exchanging hot, heavy breaths between them.

She reached down and groped Rachel's breast. Rachel let out a low moan of pleasure. Quinn let go of Rachel's other hand and started biting her neck again. "Quinn..." Rachel moaned out and started unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off. Quinn did the same to Rachel as they threw their pants to the floor. Quinn stopped momentarily and just looked at Rachel. Took her beautiful body in. The look of wanting that Rachel is showing right now. Quinn smiled and started kissing her again. Their lips were locked in passion, pressing their bodies against each other, feeling the hot skin with their fingertips, wanting more. Quinn started to kiss her way down, from the lips, then going back to the neck. She kissed down more, taking Rachel's nipple into her mouth. Rachel closed her eyes and grabbed Quinn's breasts. Quinn licked in a circular motion around her nipple, feeling the want in Rachel's fingers. She started making her way back down, until she got to Rachel's waistline.

She skipped her sweet spot and started kissing her inner thighs. Teasing her. Making her want it even more. Finally, Quinn knew she had her. She slid off her underwear and threw it on the floor. She drove her tongue inside Rachel, tasting her juices and making her wetter. By now, Rachel was moaning a little louder now, Quinn was licking every bit of her, reaching her hands up to fondle Rachel's breasts. Her tongue went in a circular motion around her clit, then directly on her clit, going faster and faster. Rachel's moaning increased and she reached her hands down and pressed Quinn into, wanting everything. Just before the big release, Quinn stopped and came back up, kissing Rachel and smiling. "That was just the start of it." Quinn whispered in her ear seductively and then reached her hand down.

She played with Rachel's clit first, rubbing it in a rhythmic motion. Then she slipped two fingers inside her, going in and out, teasing her. Rachel's moans have gotten louder, her hands touching Quinn as much as possible. With her fingers still going in and out, she finally started hitting Rachel's G-spot. Quinn started going faster, and faster, in and out, sucking on Rachel's nipple and rubbing her clit with her free hand. "oh Quinn, Oh. I'm about to cu-" Rachel moaned out as her body quivered and shaked from the mind blowing orgasm. Quinn wasn't done yet. She kept going, changing up the speed, getting Rachel dripping wet as another orgasm rocked her whole body. After that, Quinn pulled out her fingers and started kissing Rachel again. Rachel was hungry for more as Quinn pulled back and said "Now it's my turn." Rachel smiled and mounted Quinn.

_**Okay, so it's not the best sex scene ever. But I tried. It'd be easier if I could just do this to Quinn or Rachel myself... lol. But for t hose of you who might be upset because I didn't write about Rachel really doing anything to Quinn, I will tell you this. In the nest couple of chapters, it will happen. And it will be sexy. Let me know what you think and tell me how I can improve sex scenes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we are once again my dear readers. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 as much as I did. I swear, Quinn and Rachel are the hottest couple on the show, even if they aren't "officially" a couple lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter in out adventure. Enjoy!**_

Quinn couldn't stop grinning about what happened the other night. That was the best night of her life, not just because of the sex. She had had sex plenty of times, but it never really was that great. But with Rachel... Wow. Rachel hit most of her hot spots without even trying to, she was that good. She may look like little Miss Innocent in school, but certainly not in the bedroom. Now school was back again, and she hadn't seen Rachel since. She walked to her locker, lost in the memories of that night, when she felt someone grab her around the waist from behind. She turned around, halfway expecting Rachel, but instead saw Puck grinning. "Hey sugar tits." he said and leaned against the locker next to hers. "Hey Puck." she said as friendly as she could manage. "Where were you spring break? I figured you'd be at some party, or maybe calling me." he said with a wink and a grin. That's how Puck worked. He charmed you into something. But if you fell for it, it didn't matter to you. It was like leading a lamb to the slaughter. That was Quinn's mistake a year or so ago and then she got pregnant with Puck's baby.

"Like you didn't have plans with some girl yourself." she said coolly before shutting her locker and walking off. "Well, I did. But I thought maybe... I could get a little something something from you. We'd both be getting something out of the deal... Plus, sex does wonders for the health." Puck said the last part in a chuckle and stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Fuck off Puck. I'm not interested. Why don't you ask Brittany or Santana. Or some sap that you haven't slept with." Quinn snapped off before pushing past him. "Whoa, whoa, someone woke up on the bitch side of the bed this morning. Look, all I'm saying is that I know how you are and-" before Puck could even finish, Quinn turned around and, if looks could kill, he would've been dead 10 times over. "Look Puck, you don't know anything about me. I don't want you. I don't want anything to do with you. You make me sick with how you pretend to be some kind of charming bad ass when all you really are is a immature prick who needs to stay in his own goddamn business!" Quinn almost was at a shout by this time. Puck's face was caught in a mixture of shock and anger. "Whatever bitch." Puck said and walked off, mumbling "Man, SOMEONE needs to get laid...".

"Of course. That's a girl's problem every time she's a bitch. She needs to get laid by a man. That is the solution to every woman's problems... More like the cause." Quinn thought angrily to herself as she walked through the hall, but letting no one know it. To everyone else, she was cool, calm, and, not to mention, cold Quinn Fabray. Nothing could touch her. Nothing could affect her. Yeah, right. If they only knew. Quinn was so lost in her thoughts that when Rachel first walked up to her, she didn't even notice. "Quinn!" Rachel said gleefully and ran to hug her. She gave her a small peck on the cheek before anyone could notice. Quinn smiled a little, the sight of Rachel alone cheering her up a little from her earlier encounter with Puck.

"The other night was amazing! I had never... Well... You know, done that before." Rachel hurriedly said the last part and blushed a little bit. "Me either. But it seems we both did a pretty good job of it, huh?" Quinn joked around, letting her guard down since no one else was around. But try as she might, Quinn couldn't hide what had happened from Rachel. "What's wrong baby?" Rachel ask as she takes on of Quinn's hands. "Nothing... Nothing of importance anyway." Quinn said softly as she looked down at her fingers intertwined with Rachel's. She liked how they seemed to perfectly fit there, like it should have always been that way. "Is is about us?" Rachel is getting slightly concerned now as she looks Quinn in the eyes. Looking into her rich, full eyes, Quinn couldn't keep it in any longer. "Puck came up to me wanting sex and I got angry. But don't worry, I didn't mention us. I just told him to fuck off." Quinn had to stop herself now before she started rambling completely. Rachel didn't say a word though. She just took Quinn in her arms and gave her a reassuring hug. "I'm sorry he did that to you... But I must say, I would've loved to see you get angry with him." Rachel playfully says that last part, which made Quinn giggle. "Oh really now? And why's that?" Quinn says as she lightly places a kiss on top of Rachel's head. "Cause I think your super sexy when you get angry and demanded with people." Rachel kisses her on the nose and starts walking towards their first class.

Before they walk into the more populated area of the school, Quinn stops Rachel and takes both of her hands in hers. "I want you to know that you are so amazing Rachel. Beyond words. And I like you." Quinn said that last part with a smile. "I like you too Quinn." Rachel smiles and lets go so they can go to class. Quinn missed her touch and warmth already.

_**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter. Please leave comments and reviews and I would love for you to favorite or story alert this story. Later! Oh, and since I know finals are going on for some of you right now, all I can say it "May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor"(Yes, I know, I'm a Hunger Games )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola readers! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been busy with finals, work, and helping some friends with some stuff. But now that the summer is here and I have practically no social life, maybe I can update more often lol. **_

After school, everyone made their way to the choir room for Glee. Quinn was one of the last ones to walk in and immediately set her eyes on Rachel. They both exchanged a secret smile before Quinn took a seat behind Rachel. Finn walked in and took the seat one down from Rachel. Right before Mr. Shue walked in, Quinn leaned down and whispered to Rachel, "Meet me at my car after class.". Rachel barely nodded and smiled to herself. "Alright gang, hope you all had a nice spring break. Now, this weeks lesson, I want to focus on older music, preferably from the 80's and down, so we can appreciate all the different emotions that those artists went through. You'll have a week to choose a song and perform it." Mr. Shue announced before talking about Sectionals.

Quinn only half paid attention as her mind drifted through various thoughts, mainly pertaining to Rachel. "_Before I ask her this, I need to make sure this is what I want to do. I really like Rachel. She makes me happier then I've ever felt. She sees through past my mask, and sees me for __**me.**__ This past month has been the best I've felt in a long time. I need to figure out how best to say all this though..."_ Quinn thought to herself as she absentmindedly stared at the girl in front of her, seeming zoned out.

Santana took a break from looking at Brittany and noticed who Quinn was staring at. Santana grinned and leaned over to Brittany. "I think Quinn's got a thing for Berry." Santana whispered to Brittany. Brittany smiled a little and looked over at the scene. "I think so too. I think they would totally make a cute couple." Brit whispered back and they both giggled to themselves. "I wonder if that's why her and Frankenstein broke up?" Santana chuckled at her own joke and looked over to Finn, who also was staring at Rachel. "Probably. But I don't think we should make a big deal about it. They'll come out about it eventually. Just like you did." Brit smiled as she said that last part. Santana squeezed her hand and grinned at her amazingly sweet girlfriend. After Glee club was finished, everyone walked their separate ways, Quinn heading to her, hoping Rachel would meet her there soon. As Rachel gathered her stuff up, she didn't notice that Finn had stayed behind.

Before she was about to walk out the door, Finn called her. "Hey Rachel. Could you stay back a second?" he asked, with a slightly dorky smile on his face. "_I wonder what this is about?"_ Rachel thought before walking back over to Finn. "Hey Finn. What's up?" she said with a warm smile as she looked at her ex. "Look... I know things have been a little different between us since we broke up, but I've been thinking about it and I've decided that I can change for you. I don't want to lose you over something like our different careers, so I want you to know that I've been thinking about getting a job in New York for you." Finn stated in a hopeful voice, looking Rachel in the eyes. "Finn, I don't know what to say. I mean, that's unbelievable sweet of you to say, but you don't need to do that. Finn, that's not t he only reason I broke up with you. I just felt it was time for a change. I still love you, but not in that way. I'm sorry Finn." Rachel said firmly before turning around to walk out the room.

"Wait. Please, just wait. Will you at least let me sing you this song?" Finn asks, not as confident as before, but desperate for her to stay. Rachel sighed, but agreed to stay. As she sat down in a chair, the piano started up as Finn stood there, taking a breath before beginning:

"_If you ever leave me baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore_

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side, and keep you from walking out the door_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you baby_

_There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby_

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain-an-an-an..."_

At the end of the song, Finn walked over to Rachel and took her hand. "Rachel, please. I can't imagine my life without you." Finn tries one more time. Rachel takes her hand away from his gently. "Finn, really, I'm sorry that I hurt you like this. But I don't want to be with you anymore. One day you'll find a girl who appreciates everything about you and will make you so happy. But I'm not that girl, Finn." Rachel says as sweetly as she can before gathering her stuff up again and walking out the door, leaving Finn to his thoughts.

Quinn was leaning against her car, looking down at her cellphone as Rachel finally walked up. "Hey." Quinn says as she feels herself smile. "Hey." Rachel smiles back, but one look and Quinn saw something was off about her. "What's up?" Quinn asked, hoping that Rachel would tell her if anything was wrong. Rachel at first didn't answer, just walked over to the car and leaned beside Quinn on the car, looking down at her feet. Quinn took her hand and gave it a squeeze, letting Rachel know that she's there to listen. "Finn asked me to stay after class." Rachel began, still looking down. Quinn's heart stoped as she felt a anger slightly rise in her. She let go of Rachel's hand, a small scowl crossing her face as she tried to keep her cool.

Rachel knew Quinn was upset before she even looked up. "I know what you thinking, and it's not like that. He told me that he'd change all his plans to be with me, and I said I didn't want to be with him. Then he sang me a song, and I still said no." Rachel gives Quinn a sideways glance and Quinn's face grew calmer. "And what did you tell him?" Quinn asked, trying not to panic. "_God, what if she told him about us? I'm not ready to come out, I can't do that..."_ Quinn's thoughts were getting more panicked by the second before Rachel finally answered. "I told him that I didn't have feelings for him anymore and that I didn't want to be with him and that he should just move on. Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked, worried that Quinn is mad at her. "I'm fine, now. I was just... dreading the worst. I thought maybe he had convinced you to take him back." Quinn answered truthfully as she looked down, hiding her eyes from Rachel.

"Quinn... Trust me, that wouldn't happen." Rachel says as she takes a step closer to Quinn, wanting to reach out and kiss her, but refraining herself since they were in public. "Good, because... I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't have you. I think I'd die if I saw you in his arms again. Or anyone else, for that matter." Quinn had to hold herself back before she said more. _"It's too soon to say all that other stuff... I mean, we're not even officially girlfriend and girlfriend. But I want it so bad."_ Quinn's thoughts battled inside her and she finally looked back up at Rachel. Rachel grinned at her and hugged her, not wanting to pull away but having to since they were in public. "So, now that all that is out of the way, what'd you need to see me about?" Rachel questioned as she looked from Quinn's eyes to Quinn's lips. Quinn noticed the change and smiled before asking the question, all of a sudden nervous. "Well... I was wondering if maybe you'd... Like to grab dinner sometime... Or something. Maybe at BreadStix. I can understand if you say no." Quinn stumbled out, never being this nervous before. "You can call it a date you know. It's not like it's against the rules." Rachel joked, suddenly nervous as well.

"I know, I know. But seriously Rachel... Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Quinn asked in a rush, as she saw a huge grin break out on the other girl's face. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? I was wondering when you were going to ask. When and where?" Rachel couldn't stop herself from grinning, neither could Quinn. "Ummmm, how about BreadStix, Friday night, at 7:30." Rachel nodded and quickly pecked Quinn's lips. Quinn blushed and reached out to hug Rachel again. "I can't wait till Friday." Rachel whispered in her ear as she kissed her on the neck real quick when she pulled away. "Not fair. And me either. I'll call you tonight." Quinn said as they exchanged one last hug before Rachel walked towards her car. Quinn got in the driver seat of her car and sat there for a minute, grinning like crazy.

_**Alright guys, another long chapter. I figured ya'll deserved it, since I haven't updated lately. Do you think Finn's gonna find out? Do you think he's gonna try something? And what about Brit and Santana? I think they will defiantly love the fact that they are right lol. Well, until next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so I would just like to say that I know that Rachel and Quinn wouldn't necessarily move into having sex that quick. I know. I also know that Rachel is vegan and doesn't have a car(in the show). But I would just like to say this. First off, this was originally going to be a one shot, but it didn't play out like that. Plus, I realized I wanted to keep going and explore their relationship. I would also like to say that this is set in their Junior year, instead of Senior year. I know that Brittana didn't happen till Senior year(technically) and that Klaine didn't start till the end of Junior year, but for the sake of the story, they did all this earlier. I just thought I should tell ya'll. Also, I do not own Glee.**_

Friday couldn't get here fast enough. All week Quinn couldn't help but smile whenever she thought about it. And as far as she could tell, Rachel was excited for it as well. She could tell when they would exchange glances in class and glee club. As the last bell of the day rang, Quinn walked to her locker and grinned when she saw Rachel standing there. "Hey Rach." Quinn said as she opened up her locker to put away her books.

"Hey Quinn. I was just wondering if we're still on for tonight? Because I can completely understand if you have changed your mind or anyth-" Quinn cut her off before she could finish. "Your rambling. And yes we are. Unless you have made other plans?" Quinn jokingly asked as she looked the brunette in the eyes. "Oh yeah, because I have all these people just running to hang out with me." Rachel joked back as they started towards Glee club. They got a few glances from her fellow cheerleaders, but quickly shut them down with a glare.

As they walked in and took their seats, Santana got out her phone. After Quinn sat behind Rachel, she felt her phone buzz. Not looking at the name, she opened it up quickly, hoping it was from Rachel.

_Santana:_ Looks like you and the diva troll have gotten a little close.

Quinn turned to glare at her before Mr. Shue walked in. Before he began his lesson, a few people got up to perform their various songs. Quinn didn't really pay attention though. She wanted to tell Santana to fuck off, that it wasn't any of her business. But she knew she couldn't do that.

"_Santana would know something is up then. And even though she is my best friend, I don't think I can tell her. Not yet. Besides, what if Rachel doesn't want to be her girlfriend? What if she just wants something casual? I mean, after everything that I have done to her, how could Rachel ever really want to be with me like that. Just because we had sex doesn't mean she wants something more... I guess I'll find out tonight."_ Quinn thought, making herself even more nervous about their date tonight. When Glee club was over, she waited for the room to clear out, hoping Rachel would notice and stay too. Luckily, Rachel did notice and took her time packing up her things.

When they were finally alone, Quinn walked over to Rachel, who smiled at her. "I'll pick you up. If you don't mind." Quinn said, slightly nervous, but charming none-the-less. "I'd be honored. You sure do know how to treat a girl, Quinn." Rachel said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You deserve only the best." Quinn answered honestly, then blushed. "See you at 7:30." Quinn stated as she walked out the room to go to her car.

_**~Later on that night~**_

Quinn arrived at Rachel's house at 7:25. She grabbed a red rose out of the passenger seat, hoping Rachel wouldn't find it too cliché. Quinn would never admit it, but deep down she really was a hopeless romantic. Before she left the house, she debated on what would be appropriate to wear on a first date with a beautiful woman such as Rachel Berry. She finally decided on short sleeve black shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and her white cheer leading shoes. _"I hope I didn't under dress..."_ Quinn thought before she knocked on the door. She was expecting to see Rachel open the door, but was surprised to see a tall, middle aged man answer instead.

"You must be Quinn." he stated, looking her up and down, a hard look in his eyes. "Oh Leroy, don't scare the girl." another man came up behind him and gently pushed him aside. Quinn was absolutely terrified. "_Oh God, they already hate me, what am I doing? Of course they hate me, I used to put her daughter through living hell."_ Quinn's panic starting to slowly take over as she stood there, speechless. "Well Leroy, don't let her just stand there. Quinn, come in. Rachel said she'll be down in a minute." the shorter man stated as he lead her through the door. The three of them stood in the front near the door, slightly awkward.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Hiram Berry, and this is Leroy Berry." Hiram stated and held out his hand. "I uh... I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn got out in a small voice before taking his hand in hers and shaking it. "I figured it was you. We've... Heard a lot about you." Leroy said briskly as he crossed his arms. Quinn just looked down, as held the rose behind her back. "Quinn, would you like something to drink?" Hiram offered, and she shook her head. "Leroy, could you be a dear and get me a glass of water?" Hiram asked sweetly as Leroy's gaze softened slightly before walking to the kitchen, leaving Quinn alone with Hiram.

"Don't mind Leroy, he's just... Well, he doesn't know you yet is all. Rachel has told us not to be too hard on you." Hiram said as he gave the girl a small, reassuring smile. Quinn looked up into his eyes with a questioning look. "When she told us who she had plans with tonight, I will admit, we weren't sure how to take the news. And though I don't condone what you used to do to my daughter, I will say this. If she has forgiven you, then I should be able to as well. Leroy means well. He's just concerned for Rachel is all. Don't give him a reason to be." Hiram stated right before Leroy walked back in with a glass of water. Just then, Rachel came to the top of the stairs and looked down at Quinn. She flashed Quinn a grin as Quinn took her in. "You look... amazing. Incredible." Quinn got out and blushed, taking in the view that is Rachel Berry.

Rachel had on a red, short sleeve top that hugged her in all the right ways, a medium length black skirt, and black ballet shoes. Leroy smiled up at her daughter and Hiram looked at her with pride in his eyes. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of Quinn, smiling shyly. "Hi." Rachel said and looked into her favorite pair of hazel eyes. "Hey. This is for you." Quinn smiled back and took the rose from behind her back. "Thanks. I love roses. You didn't have to." Rachel grinned at her and smelled the rose. "I know. But like I said earlier, you deserve only the best." Quinn stated and grinned back.

"Well, you two better be off, it's already 7:35. Have fun, and Quinn, get her home by 11. I'll take care or the rose for you Rachel." Hiram said and took the rose from her. "Be safe. We love you." Leroy said to Rachel as they walked out the door. Quinn rushed to open her door for her and closed it shut after Rachel got in. "Such a charmer." Rachel teased Quinn as she got in the driver's side. "You have that affect on me." Quinn teased back, putting the car in reverse.

_**I know, it's just getting good. But I promise to write the date soon. That way you'll have something to look forward too :) Let me know what you think. Please review and possibly favorite this story? You don't know how happy that would make me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the feedback. Who else thinks that Faberry is happening next season? Well, we can dream at least. And now, we have the wonderful date. Enjoy!**_

Quinn was still a little nervous when she pulled up to Bread Stix with Rachel. She didn't know why though. I mean, Rachel and she had already had sex, so why should she be nervous about a date? _"Maybe it's because I want this to mean something more..."_ Quinn thought to herself as she stepped out of the car to open Rachel's door.

Rachel smiled and said thanks real quick before they started walking towards the door of the restaurant. Quinn fought the urge to hold Rachel's hand, instead quickening her pace so she could hold the door open for her. Rachel couldn't believe this side of Quinn, this charming and sweet side that she wasn't even sure had existed until now.

They took their seats, placing their orders, before looking at each other with slightly awkward and nervous glances. They started small talk, mainly about school and glee club, until their food arrived. Quinn was slightly grateful for this small distraction as she kept looking at Rachel here and there. She knew what she really wanted to talk about, but she didn't want to scare Rachel off or ruin things before they even started. She finished her food before Rachel and couldn't help but look at the stunning girl before her. Her tanned skin looked gorgeous in the lighting of the restaurant and Quinn just wanted to take the hand of the beautiful girl before her.

Rachel noticed that Quinn kept looking at her and smiled to herself, loving the fact that not only was she on a date with Quinn Fabray, but that Quinn seemed to love this fact also. After Rachel finished, Quinn paid and they left, still only talking about the little things. Once they were closer to the car, Quinn finally took Rachel's hand and moved to place a quick peck on Rachel's cheek. Rachel blushed and squeezed Quinn's hand before they got to the car.

Again, Quinn opened the door for Rachel and shut it behind her before going around the car and getting in herself. "Quinn, as much as I am enjoying this date and your company, I have something that I want to bring up." Rachel spoke, finally getting up the nerves to do what both girls needed to do. "Of course Rachel. There is something I need to say too, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go somewhere else to talk?" Quinn asked, praying that she could say the words right when the time comes.

"Of course Quinn. It's only 9, so I don't see a problem. Besides, I'd go anywhere with you." Rachel said and looked down, blushing again. Quinn smiled at the blushing brunette before turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot. She took Rachel's hand in hers and rubbed her thumb across her smooth, tan, skin. When they had reached their destination, she put the car in park and turned it off. Rachel finally looked from Quinn and looked at the view before her.

"Oh my... I've never been here before." Rachel said as she stared on. They were parked near the bank of the Ottawa river, and the sight was just stunning since the full moon was out. "What do you think?" Quinn asked, hoping Rachel liked it. "I think... Oh Quinn, it's beautiful." Rachel said as she looked on at the flowing river. "I was hoping you'd like it." Quinn smiled, feeling accomplished as she opened the door. "Come on." she told Rachel as Rachel opened up her car door and stepped out as well.

Quinn sat on the hood of the car and patted the space next to her. Rachel sat beside her and crossed her ankles. "I come here every time I need to think. I came here a lot when I was pregnant with Beth..." Quinn told her, feeling a pang of pain as she did every time she thought of her daughter. "I can see why. It's so calming. I love it." Rachel said warmly.

"Rachel... I want to talk about us." Quinn stated as she looked over at Rachel. "That's what I wanted to talk about too." Rachel told her honestly. "All my life I was raised that this kind of thing is wrong. Being gay, that is." Quinn said and saw a look of hurt cross Rachel's face and it hurt her to know she caused it.

"That's what I used to think. But Rachel, even before we kissed or anything, I knew that I didn't really believe that. I mean, if two people really love each other, it shouldn't matter, right? And I will admit, at first the thought of being with you terrified me. I know it doesn't seem like it, but Rachel, I've always liked you." Quinn said, hoping that the girl would look at her. "You have?" Rachel asked in a whisper and finally looked over at Quinn.

"I have. I know it doesn't seem that way. Not after everything that I did to you. But Rachel, I was scared. Does it justify my actions? No, not at all. Rachel, when I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you. I also knew that it wouldn't and couldn't happen. So, I blocked it out. I tried to make myself hate you, when really, I never did. Quite the opposite, actually."

Quinn knew she was dominating the conversation, but she had to tell her everything now. "But when I went through that pregnancy last year and was shunned by my so called friends, I had you and the rest of Glee club backing me up. And I knew then that I should have never tried to hate you. I don't deserve the kindness you've given me, but I would like to start over. Be your friend... And possibly more. If you'd let me." Rachel looked Quinn in the eyes, both girls starting to tear up a little.

"Quinn... I've always liked you too. I just never thought that you'd feel the same way. And with you doing what you did, you had me believing that with a passion. But I never hated you for it. I never did understand why you did it, but I couldn't hate you for it. And when everything happened last year, I finally knew you didn't hate me either. I didn't know how you felt about me, but I knew it wasn't hate. Even though you did those things in the past, it's not really important to me. What's important to me now is the fact that your trying to make up for it and be a better person. Quinn, I'd love to start over." Rachel responded, smiling through the tears at Quinn. _"I don't want to push this on her, but I need to ask..."_ Quinn thought as she felt a few tears fall from her own eyes.

Quinn took both of Rachel's hands into hers before she asked, "Rachel Berry... Will you be my girlfriend?". Rachel took one hand from her and wiped away Quinn's tears before answering, "I thought you'd never ask, Quinn Fabray.". They both smiled before leaning in closer, their lips connecting into a passionate kiss.

They pulled away from each other reluctantly and smiled at each other before Quinn got her cellphone to look at the time. "I guess we'd better go... It's almost 10:20." Quinn said, not wanting to leave this river bank, not wanting to take Rachel back home. "Okay..." Rachel said, not wanting to leave either but knowing she needs to. Her fathers don't need another reason to dislike to distrust Quinn.

The ride home was silent, but happy as they held hands and Rachel just kept looking at her girlfriend. _"Who'd have ever thought that Quinn Fabray would be MY girlfriend."_ Rachel happily thought to herself, grinning the whole time. Quinn pulled into the Berry driveway at 10:56 and walked Rachel to the door. "I had a wonderful time tonight." Rachel whispered to Quinn as she closed the distance between them. "I'm glad. Only the best for my girlfriend." Quinn smiled as she walked closer to Rachel. Quinn pulled her into a kiss, wanting to deepen it, but she knew she couldn't.

She pulled away as a smiling Rachel pulled her back in for one more kiss before pulling away and stepping away from Quinn. "Goodnight Rachel." Quinn said, hugging her. "Goodnight Quinn." Rachel said, right before the front door opened. The girls quickly stepped away from each other as they looked at Hiram. "Oh good, you got her home on time." Hiram said to Quinn and gave her a small smile. "Yes sir." Quinn said, trying not to freak out. Hiram smiled at Rachel before saying goodnight to Quinn.

The door shut, leaving Quinn on the front door way before she walked back to her car. She started up the car and already started feeling lonely as she saw Rachel's light turn on upstairs. She drove home and walked through the door as she headed up to her room. Quinn walked into the room and laid on the bed, thinking about the events that just happened when she remembered her phone. A smile crossed her features as she opened up the text from Rachel.

_Rachel: _Guess what?

Quinn typed out a quick reply.  
_Quinn:_ What?

She didn't have to wait long for Rachel's response.  
_Rachel:_ We're girlfriends :)

Quinn's stomach fluttered when she read this, and she knew she loved this girl.

_Quinn:_ I'm glad we are... I love you.

Quinn sent the message, feeling slightly panicked, hoping it wasn't too soon to say that. Sure, they have only been girlfriends for about a hour now, but they've known each other and have liked each other for at least 2 years now.

When Rachel didn't send back a text quickly, she almost sent her another text, trying to make up a excuse for why she would send that when finally Rachel sent a text back.

_Rachel:_ I love you too. Sorry for the delayed response, I had to stop myself from having a heart attack because Quinn Fabray just said that to me.

Quinn chuckled and sent her message quickly.  
_Quinn:_ Well, Rachel Berry, you better get used to it because I don't see it changing anytime soon.

_**So, what did you think? That river is a real river that flows through Lima, Ohio. I thought it'd be a wonderful idea for them to talk there. Please favorite this story and review because it makes me insanely happy. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, that last chapter was super sweet, wasn't it? I know I was grinning the whole time I was writing it. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews and favorites you guys! You make me so happy, me with my non-social life lol. Here's the next chapter!**_

Quinn woke up and stretched, her first thought being the wonderful events that took place last night. She smiled to herself as she got her cellphone and saw that she had a two text from Rachel.

_Rachel_: Please tell me last night wasn't a dream.

The next one was sent 40 minutes later

_Rachel:_ I understand if you do not wish to discuss it and if you have changed your mind.

Quinn shook her head and typed out a response.

_Quinn:_ Trust me, I don't plan on changing my mind anytime soon. And last night was defiantly real, thankfully. What are your plans for today?

She hit send and finally got up from her bed. Quinn walked to her bathroom, examining herself in the mirror. She looked down at her phone as she felt it vibrate.

_Rachel:_ Nothing really. Probably just going to practice the song that I'm singing at Glee club Monday. I was kind of hoping that a beautiful woman might want to hang out later on today as well?

Quinn smiled, remembering that she needed to perform a song too, before typing out another reply.

_Quinn:_ Well, if this beautiful woman is a blonde, I think she'd probably would say yes.

Quinn sent the message and started undressing, getting ready to take a shower. Right before she was about to turn the water on, she saw her phone vibrating with a call from Rachel. She quickly grabbed it and answered. "Hey Rachel." Quinn said, sitting down on the edge of the tub. "Hello Quinn. So, I was wondering what time you were coming over?" Rachel said excitedly. Quinn decided to tease her a little and answered back.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to hanging out with Brittany?". Rachel giggled over the phone before teasing back, "Yes, exactly, that's the beautiful blonde I wanted to see. Say, could you drop her off for me?". Quinn smiled to herself, loving how easy it was to joke with Rachel. "No, I don't think I can do that." Quinn replayed back in between giggles. "Oh, and why's that?" Rachel asked in a mock-serious tone. "You see, I can't do that because I want a certain tan skin brunette all to myself." Quinn answered in a sultry tone.

She heard Rachel sigh into the phone a little before Rachel finally spoke. "I see how it is. I didn't know you wanted to be with Santana that way." Rachel laughed and Quinn just shook her head. "You're an ass." Quinn got out before sub combing to laughter. "You asked for it. But seriously, what time are you coming over?" Rachel questioned her after their laughter had died down some. Quinn got up and walked into her room and looked at her clock.

"Let's see... It's 11:27 right now. Is it okay if I come over around 3? I still need to figure out what song I'm going to do too, plus I need to do some homework." Quinn said as she walked back into the bathroom. "That's fine with me Quinn. I'll see you then. I love you." Rachel replied and Quinn stopped in her tracks. She thought there was nothing more beautiful then the sound of Rachel singing but hearing Rachel say that to her... She couldn't breath. Realizing that she needed to reply back, Quinn quickly snapped out it. "I love you too." Quinn squeaked out and could practically hear Rachel grin over the phone. "Bye Quinn" Rachel said brightly. "Bye Rachel." Quinn got out before hanging up.

She sat back down on the edge of the tub and looked down. Not once in her life has someone had this kind of affect on her. Just a simple "I love you" and her breath was taken away. Just thinking of Rachel put a smile on her face. As much as Quinn loved this, she couldn't help but fear it as well. She knew that when you start loving someone, you start giving them parts of yourself. Which they can use against you. She also knew that Rachel would never use any of her secrets against her. But still, the thought scared her a little. "_I've wanted this for so long. I can't let the walls I put up get in the way. I just need to get over it."_ Quinn thought with a sigh and got up to turn the water on.

_**~Rachel's House, 3:00~**_

Quinn pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. She walked to the door and before she was even done knocking, she was greeted by a ecstatic looking Rachel. Quinn grinned before giving her a peck on the lips. They exchanged greetings as Quinn walked through the door. "Before we go upstairs to practice our songs, my dads wanted to see us." Rachel informs Quinn, stopping Quinn in her tracks. "Uh, Rachel, what do they want to talk about?" Quinn asked in a nervous whisper. She couldn't help but jump to the worst conclusions. _"What if they say we can't be together? What if they still don't like me?" _Quinn's thoughts jumping from one to another until Rachel grabbed her hand.

Instantly, she felt a little calmer as Rachel stepped closer to her. "Trust me, it's nothing bad. They just want to talk about us." Rachel whispered back before kissing Quinn. When they broke away from each other, Quinn smiled weakly as Rachel pulled her towards the living room. Rachel's dads were sitting on the couch, letting the girls sit on the love seat near by. They sat down together, sit holding hands, before Leroy cleared his throat. "Hello Quinn. Rachel told us you were coming over, so we decided that now is the best time to discuss... What's happening between you two." Leroy stated.

Quinn just nodded before Hiram spoke. "One thing we would like to discuss is the fact that we... weren't exactly aware that you two were gay. Or bi. Since we know you both have had boyfriends in the past." Hiram said, sitting up a little. "Another thing. We didn't even think you two were friends, let alone interested in each other. So all we want are some answers." Leroy said, giving the two a slightly stern look.

"Well... Dad, Daddy, I've liked Quinn for quite sometime now. Even though we had our... Disagreements in the past, we've both learned to look past that and accept how we feel for each other. Though it is true that we had boyfriends in the past, I myself can say I've never had feelings for them as I have Quinn." Rachel informs her fathers and squeezes Quinn's hand. "I never really had feelings for them either. I know it doesn't seem that way since... Well, what happened last year, but I can assure you, I didn't do it because I actually wanted to." Quinn stopped herself before she disclosed more information about her unplanned pregnancy last year.

Rachel gave her a glance before looking at her fathers again. "Quinn and I are dating. I hope you both can accept that." Rachel said. Leroy smiled and took Hiram's hand. "Honey, of course we can accept that. We just wanted to know some details because we were worried about. But as long as you trust Quinn, we'll trust her too." Leroy told them with a warm smile. "We're actually glad you and Finn broke up. He's a nice guy and all, but I never really thought he was 'the one' for you." Hiram said with a chuckle. "Alright, you girls can go now." Leroy said as they stood up. Quinn gave him a small smile as Rachel lead her out of the room.

Once they had reached her room, Quinn leaned up against the door. "That went better then expected..." Quinn mumbled, making Rachel giggle. "See, told you. So, now that we're alone... What do you want to do?" Rachel said and walked over to Quinn. "I'm not sure... Maybe we could-" Quinn's words were cut off as Rachel pushed her against the door and kissed her lips. Quinn let out a low moan, slipping her tongue inside of Rachel's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Rachel out her hand on the back of Quinn's neck, pushing her further into their kiss. Quinn bit Rachel's bottom lip, getting a moan out of Rachel before pushing her towards the bed. When they reached their destination, she pushed Rachel onto the bed, breaking their kiss before she straddled her. Right before she lowered her face down to Rachel's, Rachel sat up a little. "Quinn... As much as I enjoy this, I need to talk to you." Rachel breathed out. Quinn nodded and got off her, sitting besides her instead. "What is it Rachel?" Quinn asked, trying not to show how sexual frustrated she was.

Rachel got up and paced the room a little before she finally stopped and sat back down. She let out a sigh before finally telling Quinn what was on her mind. "Since we are officially together, I've been thinking about something. I know that we already had sex. But I would like to refrain from having sex again. That first time, I was ready. But I want our next time to be really special. I understand if you don't want to, and we don't have to if you don't want to. Furthermore, I-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips to hers.

When Quinn pulled away, she rested her forehead against Rachel's. "I'm fine with that Rachel. I understand what you're trying to say and I respect you for it. We won't have sex again until you want to, alright?" Quinn whispered as she looked into her warm brown eyes. Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn. When Quinn pulled back, Rachel was still smiling. "Thank you Quinn. You're so wonderful and understanding. I love you." Quinn blushed as Rachel said this and looked down.

"I love you too Rachel. So, what song have you got picked out for Glee?" Quinn inquired, standing up to look at various items scattered around the room. "I can't tell you Quinn, it's a secret. Do you need any help on your song?" Rachel asked Quinn. Quinn smiled and Rachel and shook her head. "No, I pretty much got it." Quinn answered before returning to the bed. "Well then, what do you want to do?" Rachel asked. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do." Quinn answered back truthfully. "Such a charmer. Let's go back to the river." Rachel says as she stands and pulls Quinn up with her, "Sounds great to me." Quinn smiled at her as they headed downstairs to the car.

_**Alright, so I know that it might not make sense for Rachel to all of a sudden be like "I want our second time to be special". In my mind, it does. But please, let me know what you think. As always, I'd love a review and a favorite or two since I have no life outside of this fan fiction. Also, I just wrote a Brittana story called Bring Me To Life. If you have the time, I'd love for you to check it out.**_


End file.
